Doctor, Doctor
by remorseofthedead
Summary: AU. Chopper is a doctor, his best friend, and secret crush, is constantly getting into fights and needing patched up. Human Chopper/Zoro


I do not own One Piece

Characters are OOC

Being a doctor is a lot of work, especially when your best friend, and secret crush, is constantly getting hurt and dragged to the hospital. Tony Chopper sighs softly as he walks into room 213, which housed Zoro Roronoa…again. This makes the third time in the last couple of weeks that Luffy has had to drag Zoro here with some type of injury that would be really serious if it was anyone other than Zoro. But this time it was a wound a bit more serious than the usual gashes and bruises, someone, he will never name who he fights with, assuming of course he actually knows who it is and not just some stranger, broke his right arm, thankfully not his dominant, and leg and cracked some ribs and a few other bones. Which means that he will be stuck at the hospital for at least a few weeks, which also means that Chopper will be stuck at the hospital, considering Zoro refused to let anyone else touch him. Thankfully, the second bed in the room is free and the hospital staff knows that it is best to keep Chopper around when Zoro stays at the hospital if they want to keep their building and equipment intact.

So, here Chopper is, walking into the hospital room, hoping that Zoro isn't in the mood to complain. Chopper had been at work since 6 that morning, awake since 5, and he was exhausted. Quietly walking in, he softly shuts the door before going to he bathroom to change into his pajamas, that he always kept at the hospital for such an occasion. Walking back out from the bathroom, he notices Zoro lying in his bed looking to be deep in thought. Confused, Chopper decides not to say anything and silently walks over to his bed and lays down.

"Oi, Chopper," Zoro says in an unusually quiet voice, not glancing away from the ceiling.

"Yeah," Chopper answered just as softly, not wanting to break the quiet atmosphere that now surrounds them.

"Do you ever wish that you didn't know me?…I mean, your life would defiantly be easier without me in it, I give you so much extra work and make you stay at the hospital when I am sure all you want is to go home and rest, and I know that I'm not the best patient…"

"What?! No Zoro, I am so glad I met you, you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You are so cool and always stick up for you. You are always there when I need someone, you have always stuck by my side through everything. I couldn't imagine my life with out. You are the most important person in my life, Zoro. I would never wish to not have met you."

"Chopper, thank you….for always taken care of me." Zoro replied, smiling softly toward the younger man.

"Shut up bastard! You thanking me doesn't make me happy at all. Bastard," Chopper yelled, grinning broadly and wiggling while trying to hide his blushing face in his pillow. They smile slightly at each other, before whispering 'good night' and falling asleep.

The next morning, Zoro was back to be the some grumpy person he always was. Swearing that he didn't need to stay at the hospital, threatening any nurse or doctor who came into the room that wasn't Chopper. But despite all of that, Chopper couldn't help enjoying spend so much time around Zoro. Chopper knew that it was wrong to love Zoro as much as he did, knew that Zoro was straight and that even if he wasn't, he would never be interested in him. Zoro was ridiculously handsome, and despite being a little rough around the edges, he was a nice guy. Chopper knew that he never stood a chance of being with Zoro, so refused to mention it to him, or anyone that would tell him, the only other person that knew was Usopp, although they all knew that he was gay. But, since he knew that he could never have Zoro the way he wanted, he enjoyed all of the time he spend with him, even if it is Zoro yelling at the nurse who brought him his food about wanting to leave the hospital.

Zoro stayed, reluctantly, in the hospital for a full three weeks. He was healed enough to where he could get around with a crutch. The hospital also gave Chopper a few days off, since he spent all of his time at the hospital, mainly to be there for Zoro, but helping any patient that might need him. The day after his release, Zoro insisted on taking Chopper out for lunch, saying that he wanted to repay Chopper for patching him up all of the time. Chopper happily agreed, never one to turn down spend time with Zoro, even though they had seen each other all day, everyday for the past three weeks.

So, here they sit in the middle of a diner, talking about anything that comes to mind. Chopper talks about some of his other patients and Zoro talks about his training, which he absolutely cannot do for at least another three weeks. They had a lively meal, full of story telling and laughter. As they were leaving, Zoro invites Chopper to his house, claiming to have nothing to do.

Sitting on Zoro's couch, Chopper lightly laughs, watching the television with a small smile on his face. The smile falls away though, as he turns his head and finds Zoro staring intently at him. Before he can open his mouth to ask what was wrong, he felt a pair of chapped lips press against his.

His brain seemed to shut down, he wasn't able to do anything but stare at the tightly closed lids in front of him. He willed himself to kiss back, or do anything really. But before he could snap out of his daze, Zoro pulls back, his eyes averts and his cheeks red.

"S-sorry about that Chopper, I don't know what came over me. I have had a crush on you for years now, but I know that you don't feel the same. I didn't mean to kiss you, I…I don't want our friendship to end. You mean so much to me Chopper," he whispered still facing the floor. Chopper stares wide-eyed at Zoro for a few moments before his brain registers what was just said. A wide smile spreads across his cheeks and he leans forward, enveloping Zoro is a tight hug.

"I love you, too, Zoro," he quietly whispers into Zoro's ear before turning his head and pulling him into a deep kiss.


End file.
